The Ledgend of the Flappy Bird Master
by Siamofelici
Summary: The main four characters of KHR battle it out to see... Who is the Flappy Bird Master! Who is it? Story Prompt challenge, it seemed longer...


Here's my writing challenge I finally completed. XD

A/N: Wow I hadn't expected this to be so popular in one night... Thank you. ^^

I've just updated the spelling and grammer. :3

* * *

T'was a bright sunny summers' day, the only thing 'dark and stormy' about was Baka-dera's attitude.

"But all I said was-"

"NO."

Yamamoto Takeshi laughed despite the black eye he'd just recieved for talking. "It's just so funny how we always tend to flock to Tsuna's house!" he finished quickly.

Gokudera sighed at this moron's stupidity and utter arrogance. "That's because the Tenth is the Boss, would you rather hang out near the creepy pineapple or obsessed skylark?"

For a single second it appeared the idiot had shut up. But of course...

"But-"

"LOOK WE'RE HERE ALREADY SO JUST SHUT UP!"

* * *

Once they had gotten inside they had seemed to have calm down from their, err, fight. Tsuna's mother had told them he had gotten in the shower just before they arrived, so they'd have to wait, but they could stay as long as they liked. Yamamoto busied himself by imagining the plays of his last few baseball games. Man, Minomori's home run two weeks ago must have looked cool from the stands...

Suddenly a weird noise perked his interest. Beside him, Gokudera was cursing rainbows of words under his breath, with mixes of 'birds', 'annoying', and 'seven'. He wondered why his friend could be so upset...?

He leaned over so that he was almost entirly on his shoulder. "Whatcha playing Gokudera?"

Of course ol' Tako-Head wasn't happy about it, but I think we've had enough of his complaining, ne? :/ So we'll just skip this part for now.

A shadow appeared in the doorway. "Ciaossu."

"Re-Reborn-san!" Gokudera fumbled his phone and dropped. Yamamoto just laughed© again."Hahaha, hi kid."

"Playing a video game instead of training are we?" he said condescendingly, just because it's fun to mess with Gokudera.

"Ah, uhm, no, it's, ah, you see..." he looked down to the floor. "It's good for timing and hand eye cooridinantion! Yeah!"

By now Takeshi had picked it up from the ground. "Flappy Bird?"

"Tch, yeah, you have to tap the screen for the little bird to fly through the tunnles. It's super hard amd I've only gotten to 7 even with my intelligence-"

Gokudera was interupted by the noise of flapping and tapping. "Hey give that back!"

The noise for you lose sounded, and Yamamoto looked disappointed. "I only got 8."

"HOW DID YOU GET MORE THAN ME?! HEY GIVE IT BACK! IT'S MINE!" Yamamoto held the storm guardian's phone just out of reach. "Hang on, one more try..."

He got to three before the bird flew up too high and smacked into a pipe. He frowned. "It's probably just my black eye throwing me off." he reasoned, mostly to himself.

Reborn sighed this time. "If you seriously can t beat a GAME then the Vongola has no hope..." Gokudera practically died right then and there. "Give the stupid thing here." Yamamoto did as he was told.

After a couple of moments a fail noise could be heard from the phone in the hitman infant's hands.

"EVEN GREAT REBORN-SAN CAN'T BEAT THIS ACURSED GAME?! IT'S POSSESSED! POSSSSED BY ANGRY DEMONS OF LITTLE BLUE, RED AND YELLOW BIRDS OUT TO GET US! POSSESSED!" As Gokudera started up his weird 'spirit calm down, spirit be gone' ritual, Reborn was planning exactly how to find the creator of this torture device. He couldn't manage to even get past 15...

Suddenly once more, just before Reborn could throw Gokudera's phone at the wall, Tsuna finally got his butt downstairs.

"Eh? What's going on?" He flinched when he saw Reborn's face. Someone was going to die.

He prayed he hadn't done anything...

The Arcobaleno's changed drastically into a smirk. The evil kind.

"Here Dame-Tsuna, if you can finish this past the highest score on there you can... Skip training for today." He chucked the phone at Tsuna.

The boy however, glanced back from Reborn to the phone. "Really...?" He asked skeptically. The death-glance from Reborn just made him immdiately start tapping the screen.

One.

...

Two.

...

Three.

...

Five.

...

Ten.

...

Fifteen.

As the sound of taps grew so did everyone's eyes and awe. Who knew the Dame one out of them would be the best?! Even Reborn would have had respect, had it not been that he had surpassed him...

Oh look I think Gokudera's finally done with that chant.

"Wow Tenth!" he fanboyed, "Of course you're the best at this, but even beating Reborn-sama!? Tenth is truly great!"

Tsuna would have sweatdropped if he had enough focus on Gokudera to actually hear him. This game was way too easy, he was at 37, and Reborn said that if he could beat the highest, 54, he wouldn't even have to do any training! No hard math questions today, no running around, no Dying Will Bullets...!

Just when he reached 47, someone knocked into his elbow, and Gokudera's brand new phone had fallen to the floor, bounced of a wall, killed a cat and was shattered all over. He looked over his shoulder to see any evil, angry aura around Reborn.

'H-He really is crazy!' He thought, shuddering.

"Come on Tsuna, time for training." He droned angerly. Tsuna was basically drug off to do whatever the new harsher training could possibly be...

Meanwhile in his living room Gokudera mourned his 27th new phone that year and Yamamoto was thankful the evil was destroyed so **THE END!**

**Lol, no,Actually...**

* * *

Somewhere...

"Ken would you come help out?!"

"NO WAY I'M TRYING TO BEAT MY FLAPPY BIRDS HIGH SCORE AND GET TO 69 THIS TIME!"

* * *

Anyways I might make more for other Families and groups... Fufufu...:3

Yeah I think I will. XD


End file.
